


you brought a fire to a world so cold

by thoroughlytrash



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: 4+1 Things, F/F, F/M, POV Alex Danvers, post s02e15, this fic can also be known as: alex caring for kara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 16:46:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10167431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thoroughlytrash/pseuds/thoroughlytrash
Summary: In which everyone has a crush on Kara Danvers and Alex is the model older sister.





	

i.

Alex Danvers has only been at CatCo a few times, but few is more than enough to see how smitten Winn Schott is. 

She  _almost_ feels bad for him. 

She remembers, though, the boys from their high school that followed Kara with their eyes and the girls who gathered around her to be her friends after she got more accustomed to Earth. There's something about the Kryptonian - an aura of sunshine, almost, that just attracts everyone around her to be with her, to spend as much time with her as possible.

It's not very surprising that Winn Schott is one of her many victims. 

(At that thought, Alex has to choke back a laugh. Kara would be mortified if she found out Alex was thinking about her friends using such terms. Or rather, Kara would be mortified if she was even aware of the effect she had on everyone.) 

Winn looks at Kara as if she was the sun, as if she was his  _yellow_ sun. 

(Maybe that'd be a touch more symbolic if Winn was a Kryptonian like Kara. Or maybe Alex is just a bad poet.)

Unrequited love is often a thing to pity someone for, Alex thinks, when she joins in on one of the game nights. She doesn't miss the way Kara sits oh-so close to James, the way she laughs a bit too much at his jokes and the way she watches him a bit too intensely. 

She doesn't miss the way Winn turns quiet when Kara speaks with James, or the way his gaze is mostly focused on his shoes.

It takes him less than a week after that to kiss Kara, and Alex is ready to beat him up. Kara was so heartbroken - sure she did something wrong, sure she had lead him on one way or the other - and even more so when Winn didn't speak to her for the next few days. 

The next time Alex sees him, though, his gaze is softer. More understanding. 

It's become obvious that he's accepted that he'd rather she be happy. That he'd rather bask in the rays of her sun and be friends with her, rather than push something onto her that she didn't deserve in the slightest. 

ii. 

Lucy Lane is a very reserved person. Private. 

And Alex Danvers doesn't miss the way she listens intently to Kara when the girl speaks at the DEO. The way she gets the smallest bit nervous when Kara goes up to talk to her, though she doesn't let her army front down. The way she watches when Kara runs a hand through her hair as a result of being nervous. 

(All in all, Alex decides she'd make a damn good Sherlock.) 

She doesn't get the chance to talk to the woman much, though; when she becomes the head of the DEO, it's not long before Alex is hauled to project CADMUS, along with J'onn, under Lucy's order. She is expecting her sister to rescue her then - they always have each other's back, no matter what. 

But she's not expecting Lucy, who takes off her helmet, her hair surprisingly nice. 

And, because even if she hasn't known Lucy for a long time, she's  _damn_ sure the woman's a stickler for the rules. She wouldn't break them if she had to, but she did. All because of Kara's persuasion.

"Hey," Lucy said, later that day, her voice quiet but not nearly as quiet as to not make Alex hear it. "You and James. You should - talk it out." 

Alex watches, as subtly as possible, the way her hand hovers unsteadily over Supergirl's shoulder, before clamping down on it as if Lucy was holding on for dear life. The touch last more than necessary for politeness, and Alex doesn't miss the look in her eyes. 

And Alex thinks it's yet another person who's fallen as a result of an almost deep-seated need for Kara's affection.

iii.

Alex can almost bet that James didn't realize he was in love with Kara until Lucy talked to him. More-so, she's not even sure what Lucy told him, but she's almost certain it had to do something about the speedster who was in National City for a day or two. 

Still, even before that, Alex wasn't blind, and obviously she noticed the signs.

The way James smiled brighter when the woman walked into the room, all sunshine and smiles.

The way James almost relies on the physical contact between the two, whether it's them standing shoulder to shoulder or hugging her. 

The way James leans over Kara's desk - it happens almost always when Alex drops in - sending her one of his best smiles and talking with her for the longest time.

Alex is almost sure they'll get together for the long-run, but the two never seem to be on the same page.

Even so, it's painfully obvious how much the two love each other, whether it's platonic or romantic. They would do anything for each other, and Alex thinks it doesn't matter whether it's going to end in a relationship or not. 

He's a good guy, Alex is sure of nevertheless, and he's a good friend for Kara to have even if they don't work out.

(And they don't. It seems almost like a curse by now - everyone who develops an attraction to Kara tends to not be able to stay with her for long. Almost as if she's the sun and they're getting burned by getting close to her.

Again, Alex is not a poet.) 

iv. 

With Lena Luthor, it's a bit different. 

Alex hasn't had the chance to meet her - what with her arrest and everything going on - but Kara is set on having her sister meet all her friends. Almost like a rite of passage.

Either way, Alex isn't fooled the slightest when she meets Lena Luthor - it's an ultimate recognition.

The woman keeps looking at Kara, and she bites her lips at least one hundred times.

And, with Alex being more aware than aware of people's attraction to the same gender (and she has Maggie to thank for that), she's all too aware of the way Lena watches Kara intently, the way she smiles at her, the way her sarcasm is fond enough to clue everyone in on her feelings towards the Kryptonian.

Still, Kara's as clueless as ever, and Alex couldn't be less surprised.

Alex watches Lena carefully, hoping Kara's going to be right and the woman won't turn out to be evil.

To be fair, though, with the looks Lena throws Kara's way, Alex is more than sure she has, as well, been affected by Kara's natural aura. 

+i. 

With Mon-El and Kara's relationship, it's very much a rollercoaster, and Alex can only imagine what it's like to be on it rather than to be observing on the sidelines. It goes from Kara complaining during their sister nights - which, although Alex doesn't like to admit it, are a bit scarce - to her staying in the DEO a tad bit longer than usual.

And this time, when she encounters the two of them, it's not one's eyes who follow the other. Their eyes get caught in a staring contest at least once every time Alex sees them. 

When they do get together, Kara is happy. Until - well, until the mishap with Jeremiah that Alex doesn't like mentioning - and the two argue. They solve it somehow, and they fall into a rhythm that works for the both of them perfectly. It's good to know that her sister has someone to comfort her, yet Alex worries.

And so she worries, because in her core, she's very much an older sister. It's unusual to see Kara so happy with someone; she still remembers the time she went to a dance and came home crying, having broken her date's toes. She remembers her panicking after breaking a boy's nose when trying to kiss them. 

And even if that can't happen with Mon-El, Alex can't help but wonder if something else is bound to come out and break what they have.

(After all, it seems that all affected by Kara's natural attraction tend to not stay around very long.) 

**Author's Note:**

> ???? i can't explain
> 
> ((or kara is shippable with everyone))


End file.
